Assortment of Vocaloid
by OrangeTsundere
Summary: Here I will post the random stories and vignettes and poems that I write about Vocaloid for my English class.
1. Two Sides of Night

**Characters:  
Nitsu Akumu, Fan Yandeloid.  
Hoshi Nozomu, Fanloid**

The two were, essentially, two polar opposites. Somehow, they were close as sisters, and to people they seemed to define the phrase "opposites attract." But of course there can never be an occurrence without a story. And a story was definitely what the two had.

Nitsu Akumu, the lonely nightmare.  
Hoshi Nozomu, the wishing star.

Nitsu was like a dark cloud of negativity, with piercing blue eyes that chilled people as she spread ice through their souls.  
Hoshi was a positive burst of light and energy, her azure eyes constantly lighting up her face and her smile.

But though the two's personalities were different, they stuck together, and returned to their home at night. A home they felt they belonged to much more than the school and world they thrived in in the daylight. It was an underground laboratory, the indoors shiny with gleaming metal that reflected the little light in the base. The second the two arrived, they tackled their creator, who laughed and hugged them back. It was a perfect existence.

But also a hollow one.

It was Nitsu, ever thirsty for knowledge, that had first begun to pester their creator about letting the two leave the lab and live like "normal" people. Hoshi soon followed, bored with the books that she had read dozens of times. Their creator tried to stop them, but after a while, gave up, and the two artificial beings went to school.

It was hard to adapt for them, to pretend that their brains were the same as the others', and not supercomputers. They had to try and restrain personal urges and abilities that were usually welcome on a daily basis. Nitsu had to detach herself from everyone but Hoshi; should she get too close, she could lose control. Hoshi could not unfold her wings, and the grounded existence was quite uncomfortable. But the chance to live like normal people was incentive to go through this, and see the wonders of the world.

Their own creator had been a normal human for a while, before an accident in her father's lab modified her DNA and fused her with a cat. Her father had died, but the now half-cat girl survived, and created Nitsu and Hoshi to be her friends. The two were glad to stay with her, but they had to admit that after exploring all the rooms and learning everything they needed to know it got pretty dull.

Besides, their creator was growing older, and no doubt she would soon experiment more and find more friends to stay by her side. Nitsu had caught a glimpse of pink and green when she had sped past the main lab room.

The two girls sat in their class, sending each other quick and seemingly uninterested looks, their eyes clashing once every few minutes. After learning of their wanting to go to the surface, their creator had installed a program to send messages to each other without another computer assisting them. It had been very useful, even Nitsu had to admit.

And their life went on in the world, with a constant switch of schools. Their creator reached their age and older.

And the two knew that they, and their artificial minds, would always remain two sides of night.


	2. Fated Memories

**Characters:**

**Hisho Tenshine- Fanloid**

**Kiichigo Kurone- Fan Tsundeloid**

Fated Memories

Green hair. That was what she remembered, from that one encounter in the grocery store. Green hair and equally bright green eyes. When she pointed this out, he reprimanded her with a chilled glare and a call of "It's not green, but teal." Rin wouldn't forget. She never did. They examined each other for a few moments, ignoring the scattered fruits around them and the stares of the passersby. The boy's second comment. "You have ears," he said, with an inquisitive tilt of his head. She noted, to herself this time, that his hair swayed slightly when he did this. Of course, this would seem strange to anyone who had not witnessed and gotten used to Rin's appearance, but she always wore ears. Two pure white cat ears, 100% cotton, on a thin black headband that she thought hid quite well in her hair.

She countered with a simple, "You have wings," and the boy nodded silently. Strapped to his shoulders were two pure black feathered wings. A part of the right wing was wrapped in loose ace bandages. Their eyes met again. The boy's icy smile finally thawed. It was a relief to the hotheaded Rin, who was used to people being irked by her appearance and attitude. But for someone to be so cool and collected? That was rare.

"Birds of a feather," he said.

She responded with, "Cats of a whisker." Though to her this didn't make any sense. He stretched out his hand, and Rin took it in her gloved one, ears twitching. The two began to casually stroll out, ignoring all calls of "Wait!" behind them. The boy began to skip, an action that seemed most out of place for the girl if his wings had not unfolded as a glider that exact moment. Grabbing the girl in an embrace, they lifted off, and gazed upon the city a few feet below. The girl was dropped suddenly, and before she could ask why, he carried off course, toward the trees, away from her. Icy tears dropping from her pale eyes at the abandonment, and she yelled, "Rin!" hoping he would understand, and hear her name.

And the last thing she heard of him was his cry of, "Hisho!" She's still waiting, since she still remembers. And what she remembers will always, always return. They had, and always would.

"Hisho!" she yelled, "Fly!" and knew it would reach him, wherever he was. But then, if she knew this… why were there tears leaving her eyes? The world, it made no sense. He would return. If he didn't, it would be the demise of wings. Of freedom. And Rin couldn't have that, could she?


	3. Hitorin's Rain

**Characters:**

**Hitorin- Youtaite Persona**

A quiet scraping sound seemed to ring throughout the world, and Rin watched with blank, impassive blue eyes as the brown strand of hair dropped to the ground with an almost silent thud. Her ears twitched involuntarily as she stared at the ground, feeling more of her precious hair being cut by silver scythes, put together by a strangely cheerful green. Why? Wasn't this a loss? The faces around her seemed to leer at her, twisted scowls on their pale visages. The other children around her, why were they so happy to be here, to cut their hair? It was like earmuffs, to warm you on a cold day. It was like a veil of protection. As she was gently nudged from behind, she looked once more at the tiled floor, seeing her chocolate brown curls cover it. A stronger nudge and she dazedly stood up, looking behind her to examine the damage. Rain began to pour outside, and though others groaned, Rin only nodded. It was rightfully raining, crying for her. Wasn't it?


	4. Kiichigo's Birth

**Characters:**

**Hitorin- Youtaite Persona**

**Kiichigo Kurone- Fan Tsundeloid**

**Nitsu Akumu- Fan Yandeloid**

**Hoshi Nozomu- Fanloid**

Feline Fusion

That light, ahead of her, it was a dark crimson, a light burgundy. But for her it was the essence of life itself. The light suddenly attached itself to her, and the binary came to life, creating a being long awaited…

She felt like she was floating in nothing. She moved an arm sluggishly, dragging it through the thick, water-like substance that surrounded her. Where was she?

"Oh, Kiichigo, you're awake!" A surprised and happy voice flooded in from her right, and she slowly blinked open her eyes, revealing icy blue. "I'm glad you survived, Kiichigo. Your sisters were worried."

Sisters? Now she remembered. It was programmed into her already, into her database of a brain. "You are…" the newly born creation murmured, running a search in her computerized mind. "Rin Hitori, my creator," she concluded with a victorious smirk.

"Right!" the overexcited girl exclaimed joyfully, long brown hair bouncing as she leaped around the room. "Now let me take you out of that awful test tube, Kiichigo. Must be a horrible way to wake up, but you wouldn't live if you weren't kept in it…" Muttering under her breath, Rin pressed a few buttons on a black panel on the wall, and Kiichigo gulped in her first breath of oxygen happily. The liquid drained away and the glass lowered into the floor. Once it fully vanished, the newborn grinned, her fourteen-year old body seeming used to life. Rin handed her a mirror, and she observed it silently. "Look in it!" the girl insisted, and Kiichigo drew it up to her face.

She had medium-length pink hair, some of it falling over her eyes. She couldn't see the back, because her head was covered by a white hood, with small cat ears attached. Looking down at what she assumed should be her hands, she instead saw cat's paw mittens, from her elbow to past where she felt her hand was. Small claws extended from the tip, and to her surprise, they actually moved, acting like fingers. Feeling something brush her hood, she looked back in the mirror. Attached behind her hood was an indigo ribbon with an ash-gray stripe running through it, tied into a bow.

Glancing down to view her lower half, she ended up sitting clumsily on the concrete floor of the lab. She had a red belt attached to her dark gray pants, which ended in a purple rim. From a red strap of leather hanging from her hip, two small chains dangled. Another chain wound itself loosely around each of her ankles, and she sighed, flicking her white tail and hearing the clink of more lightweight chains hitting the floor. Wait… white tail?

Looking behind her frantically, she saw that that was exactly what it was; a long, fluffed up, white cat's tail. "R-Rin!" she stammered, grabbing the tail and hissing slightly in pain. "What the hell did you do?"

"…You're a cat hybrid, your DNA is infused with a cat's," Rin explained meekly, hiding behind a table as Kiichigo's rage simmered. "With strength added from being an android. How do you think you can drag around those chains like… crackers?" She grinned nervously, hoping that Kiichigo wouldn't strangle her, or run away, like her sisters, or rather, adopted sisters, since they can't be related.

"I'll get used to it," Kiichigo murmured without a backwards glance, flicking her tail and staring at her black shoes, one cherry streak down the middle. "You designed me well," she admitted, kicking the ground with a quiet scoff. "But really Rin, crackers? I could have thought of something better than that."

Rin's face immediately lit up, and she launched herself at her creation. "I knew you wouldn't hate me, Kiichi!" she screeched happily, and her deep, ocean-blue eyes met their lighter variety. And the icy orbs of the teen android didn't look very amused. "Crackers are tasty and soft, that's why I chose them…"

Then, the door slammed open, and two girls stood in the doorway. "That cat girl is our new sister?" one of them drawled, pale blue eyes staring indifferently at Kiichigo. The girl wore her brown hair in two long, thin ponytails that reached her feet, and carried a pocketknife in her right hand. She wore a dark gray and violet color scheme, with a short skirt like those of Japanese schoolgirls. Well, she was one, after all… "Nitsu, Nitsu Akumu." The girl stiffly introduced herself, and then stood aside to reveal another girl behind her. She appeared very happy-go-lucky.

"I'm Hoshi! Hoshi Nozomu!" the girl shrieked, her periwinkle-colored, odd-shaped hair bouncing as she skipped around Kiichigo, who had a strange expression on her face, somewhere between confusion and annoyance. "I'm a Chimera. So I'm 13 and a half," she announced, white cloak wrapping around her like fog. Beneath the veil she wore a lavender t-shirt. She also wore black pants with a pink and yellow star marking the corner. But that's not what drew Kiichigo in; it was her tail. It was a bluish-purple, and looked almost like an unfastened belt. There was a strange ripping sound, and suddenly, dark red dragon wings burst out from Hoshi's back. Grinning, she flapped them and started to zoom around the lab, a frantic Rin on her heels.

"H-Hoshi, be careful! Don't knock that over! Watch for that corner! Do you _want _to explode?"

_I guess that's what Chimera tails look like,_ Kiichigo thought faintly, continuing to observe Hoshi's hyper behavior. She would have thought that her sisters would be more… sisterly. But a hyper dragon girl and a cold psychopath? "I'll definitely have to watch my back," the cat girl muttered to herself, sweeping a lock of fuchsia hair out of her face.

"I wonder how my life will go…"


End file.
